fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Interrogations
The Suspicious White Hair Three months had passed in the Guild Haven; three months with no sign of Jason. While some of the haremettes, notably Erza, Olivia, and Momoko, to name a few, weren't stressed, as they figured he'd be back when he came back, and Olivia was the one Jason left in full control, so she kept her head anyway. Others, such as Wendy, the twins, Mary, Hanako, and Iris were growing steadily more angry, and for differing reasons. "Mary, what's that?" Olivia had asked a few weeks back when she saw Mary walking by with what appeared to be a trophy mount, the type one would hang the head of a slaughtered animal. "Oh this?" Mary had held it up, the polished wood shining in the light of the guild. "This is where I'm going to hang our Master's head when I cut it off after he returns." She then sauntered off the shared bedroom without a word, more than likely to hang the plaque on the wall. It had indeed gotten to that point. "I wouldn't be surprised if Giselle had killed him and dumped his body in a river somewhere." Iris seemed to be in an awfully snarky mood today; though it was clear she was obviously worried about him. "But death isn't something to punish him with. It'd make you as bad as the Council; the people we need to destroy." She was...oddly calm. "The first thing we'll do when he gets back is make him let us go save Viv, first thing!" "I hope so." Molly sighed, the girl skulking behind Olivia, polishing glasses as she went. "I wouldn't be too hopeful, as something always has a huge chance of, you know, happening. Things tend to happen to our Guild, and our plans just kind of blow up in our face." Olivia looked at Molly with a shocked expression. "When did you get so negative?" She asked, placing down the liquor she had been pouring. "I'm just being realistic." Molly shrugged. "Something happens every day," Iris's tail shot straight up like an electricity reciever. "It's just you get used to it, and it gets to the point that you don't really care anymore." Her ears twitched a bit- as the sound of rustling bushes entered her ears. "Is it just me, or is it extra windy today~?" Her buck-teeth were showing. "It's a strong wind blowing down from the North." Olivia explained; having finished pouring several glasses of liquor to serve. "It shouldn't mean anything that I'm aware of. For a change of subject, what's the cute little Mina up to?" "Sleeping." Molly replied, obviously still listening into the conversation. "She periodically wakes up to eat, but that seems to be about it. She also keeps asking where 'Onī-chan' went." "Onī-chan?" Olivia blinked, confused. "Jason." Molly replied simply. "Oh, that's right, she calls him that." Olivia looked off in another direction, absentmindedly taking a sip from one of the cups she'd poured. "Well, he is the one who found her, I suppose she would have some attachment to him." "Whatever happened to 'big brother'...?" Iris immediately began to roll around on the floor for some reason; as if she were enchanted by the lights. "That's...certainly odd." Her Squirrel Sense was tingling- and so was her stomach. "Something's up! And it's not the ceiling this time, though that's also up! As well as the sky and clouds! But this isn't the ceiling, sky, or clouds!" She began to run towards where Mina was resting, ready to wake her up, in her own nutty manner. True to Molly's assessment, Mina seemed to be occupying the harem bedroom in Jason's absence, taking the large bed all to herself. Her small form was hidden under the sheets, only her innocent face could be seen, completely unaware of the fact that Iris was coming to disturb her sleep. The only other person in the room was Mary, who was currently trying to hang the trophy plaque on the wall. Iris suddenly grabbed Mina out of nowhere; hoisting her up to the ceiling, declaring ever-so-loudly and triumphantly, "Arise and shine, for you are the Almighty Pastalord!" It was like something out of that animated movie which had a lot of lions. Putting Mina down, she asked, "What is...the," Iris' head suddenly extended in an unnatural way, "deaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal with you." Mina blinked rapidly as she was rudely awoken by Iris, and looked around the entire room with a frightened expression. However Iris had decided to approach this situation, rapidly shaking a child awake was probably the least effective method to go about it, as tears of shock welled up in her eyes. "W-wha....!?" She was speechless, but she looked almost like she was about to cry. "...Smooth, Iris, really smooth." Mary chided, looking at the squirrel demon with exasperation. "Don't just shake the little girl awake like that!" "But I need to ask questions!" Iris shook Mina swiftly and suddenly- her eyes seemed to spinning wildly. "I neeeeeeeeeeeeeeed to ask yoooooooooooooooou questions!" All of a sudden, Iris' almost spaced-out tone slowly, but surely, transitioned into rapid-fire speaking. "Where were you born? How old are you? What's your favourite colour? What are you? Are you secretly a clone spy with an eyepatch who sneaks out in cardboard boxes?" "W-w-w-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tears immediately began to flow down Mina's face as she began to cry shrilly; an act made only more comical by the echoing sound that was being caused by Iris' shaking her. One thing was certain however, Iris' use of force was upsetting the little girl badly. "Iris, stop that!" Mary snapped at the squirrel demon. "You're making her cry! None of us have any kids yet, we shouldn't be hearing crying!" "But people cry all the time, it's natural!" Iris argued back. "Now, confess me your secrets, small human!" She seemed too...enthuastic. "Please please please please please!" At this point, one'd have to wonder, is Iris really insane, or does she just act it? Mina continued to cry loudly, with calls for "Onī-chan" mixed in with her shrieks of terror; she was obviously trying to call Jason and get him to pry Iris off of her. Sadly, Jason wasn't here to help, but Mary also wasn't one to sit around and just watch Iris be needlessly cruel. She got up, walked over to Iris and began to wrestle the squirrel demon's hands off the younger girl. "Geroffer!" She grunted, pulling the woman off. "Giraffe-her?" Iris looked at Mary with an expression that basically spoke 'what the shit'. "What does giraffes have to do with this?! THESE ARE SERIOUS QUESTIONS MINNIE JARED, SERIOUS QUESTIONS!" Iris reached back to Mina, trying to grab her once more. "Well, what would you ask this small human!?" Mary immediately slid in front of Mina, pushing Iris back onto her tail quickly. The girl, in a panic, clung to Mary, hiding behind the larger woman's back. Mary sighed; she could feel the girl shivering in fright, and couldn't help but feel bad for her. "I suppose it's only natural for the pet to lose it's mind when it's Master has been gone for awhile." She was a tad irritated with Iris, but, like nearly everyone else, also found her friend's actions slightly amusing, and would be rolling around laughing if Mina wasn't so scared. "If you have questions to ask her, ask her like a normal person dammit." Iris leapt back onto her feet; her fluffy ears perking up. "I'm not a person, remember? So your argument is invaaaaaaaaaaaaalid." She suddenly straightened up, before actually doing as she was told. For some reason, in the blink of an eye, it seemed as if Iris was now clad in a serious-looking business suit. "Ahem. Excuse me, small-looking lady who appears tasty, can you remember anything about you past?" She was attempting to sound professional- but with every few moments, her high-on-caffine voice sunk in. Mina flinched, and cast a frightened look towards Mary, who could see from the girl's wide eyes that she didn't really want to talk to Iris at all. "Don't worry, Mina. Iris won't touch you again, you can talk to her." Mary cast a quick look at Iris as if saying "don't make me a liar". Mary made Mina sit up on the bed as she took a seat next to her, the girl placing her hands in her lap and looking at Iris with something remarkably like dread. "I only remember a few things..." She said quietly, avoiding eye contact with Iris entirely, her gaze instead focused on the bedspread. "I won't touch you directly!" Iris' tail extended- to wrap around Mina; though not suffocatingly so. "Like whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Her neck seemed to stretch out like a snake's as her incessant questions hammered their way into Mina's brain. "You can teeeeeeeeeeeell me." Mina starting to shriek and wail again, trying to push the tail off, and earning Iris a cold stare from Mary."Iris...." Mary groaned in exasperation and she immediately clenched tight onto Iris' tail, waiting for the result. "Fine, I won't use...infleeeeeeeeeeeections!" Iris backed up, dissatisifed. It seemed that she was passing between serious and joking modes. "But Mina, why can't you tell me anything? I'm sure we have something to help that bad memory of yours." She held up a filled mug. "Alcohol! The cause- and solution to- all of life's problems!" "I don't remember anything!" Mina shouted, violently pushing Iris away, but the it didn't seem to budge the girl, and Mina then getting up and running from the room, tears still in her eyes. "...Iris, I think you're beginning to mentally scar a child." Mary sighed. "You are aware, out of all of us, you're possibly the least fit to be a mother, or deal with children, right?" "It's fine!" Iris gave Mary a thumbs up. "I can provide milk from my various teets!" There was an awkward silence in the room- everyone stood stunned."I'm joking, I'm joking!" Iris plonked herself straight down on the ground, starting to think, "Oi, Mary, do you know how to get information out of her?" "How about you start by not scaring her?" Mary suggested as they could hear the little girl's footsteps pitter down the hall. "She's probably on her way to Olivia by now; the woman treats Mina like her adoptive daughter, so she's more than likely after some comforting and coddling right now." Mary lay flat on the bed. "Iris, perhaps you shouldn't ask the questions?" "But if I don't, who will?" Iris raised a decent enough question. "I mean, it's not like the rest of you really want to interrogate a small human over possible treachery!" She added, "And Iris is not scary~ Iris is friendly and a bundle of fun and a fan favourite~" What was she talking about, again? Mary groaned. "Then get out of the room and try to control yourself when you ask her, idiot!" She stood up and pushed Iris out of the door with some effort, slamming it behind her as she walked over to the large bed and slumped back down, shuddering as he thoughts drifted to Vivian. "Onē-chan..." ---- As Mary had guessed, Mina was currently clinging to Olivia like a daughter would cling to her mother, holding onto the cloth of the older woman's dress. Olivia, who couldn't bring herself to refuse Mina, had parked herself behind the bar while the girl nervously glanced behind her. "Oh that Iris..." Olivia sighed. "Don't worry, Mina-chan, everything is alright with me here." She was indeed coddling the girl, hugging her close to ensure she felt safe. "Hey, Olivia! Who's the kid!?" Jonas called over from his familiar perch; the table by now was probably reserved for him and his friends. "You and Jason have a kid or something?" "No, not yet!" Olivia called back, though the idea made her flush slightly. "Though, if I had to be honest, Mina is quite what I would like for a daughter!" The younger girl shook slightly, and looked up at Olivia in surprise. "R-Really?" She stammered. "Of course!" Olivia smiled, ruffling the younger girl's hair. "You're what anybody would want for a daughter!" Jonas kicked his feet up in the table, obviously quite comfortable. "And incoming in 3...2..." "WHATDIDYOULEARNFROMGIJOETODAY!?" Iris was unintelligable as usual- bursting in while performing a rather painful-looking sommersault right on top of a table. Momoko herself, seemed to be reading a book on...something, not really flinching as Iris almost ran into her. "That knowing is half the battle, and the other half...is violence." "O-Onē-chan, she's here!" Mina frantically scrambled behind Olivia, just barely avoiding hiding under the woman's dress and out of side. Olivia could feel the little girl shivering in fear from Iris, and flashed the woman a cautionary glare. "Iris, she's already scared of you. If you're going to keep this up, you're sleeping in the barn tonight." "WHERE IS MY HAMSTER WHEEL?!" Iris bellowed dramatically; letting out a roar from the top of her lungs. "WATCHA READING MOMOKO?" "A book." "Duh!" Momoko, however, simply sighed. "Which I will get back to, the moment that you leave me alone." Molly, who was passing by Iris to deliver an order to a table, quickly smacked the young woman hard on the head. "Iris, we really will make you sleep with Akane in the barn if you don't behave." She threatened, striding easily across the floor. "I swear, this place is never boring." Jonas sighed; he couldn't help however, but wonder what Jason was doing with Alexis. "That girl..." He frowned as he got lost in his thoughts. "Iris, you have three chances to ask my little Mina-chan questions." Olivia said sternly. "Go overboard and you'll have to go." Iris' tail wrapped around her body, seeming to stick out a bit. "One!" She immediately paused in thought. Truth be told, Iris Lavra was never really good with asking questions. She leaned over to Jonas, asking, "Drunk man, what should I ask? I need information but I'm not good with this technical stuff..." Jason cast a wary eye over to Iris; the girl was definitely full of spunk, but he had to conclude Mina seemed harmless. Then again, so did Giselle, if someone was looking at her and hadn't heard her speak...or interact with other people. "My first bit of advice is to tone down your energy levels." Jonas said slowly, as if trying to show Iris how to properly speak. "If you confront her with that much energy, she'll just retreat into her shell again. What do you even want to know? Or are you just harassing her?" It was amazing how Jonas suddenly became serious; was he always like this? "Iris would never harass a small child!" Iris crossed her arms in defiance. She was...rather irked that Jonas would accuse her of such a thing. "Iris is good with kids~" She immediately switched back to first-person. "I have a hunch, that our white-haired friend is a spy! Or rather, not a spy, but she knows more than meets the eye! Whenever somebody with really light-coloured hair shows up here, it's a proven that they know a lot! Exialia, Momoko, Giselle, it all adds up!" Jonas blinked; he had to admit she had a point, as insane as it was. He cast an eye towards Mina, who was quivering behind Olivia, tears beginning to well up in her eyes again. "The problem, Iris, is she's obviously scared of everyone. No matter how you look at it, we're simply bullying a child." He was right; no matter how they sliced it, it would just look like everyone was picking this poor little girl. "I'm with Jonas." Olivia said, acid in her voice was she shoved off Iris' tail. "You used up your first strike, Iris, with that tail nonsense." Iris' ears drooped; as she sighed, "Why are you so meaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan?" Olivia, to her, didn't seem too right. After all, Iris herself didn't see why she was considered "mean"; but then again, Iris' morality, befitting a demon, was considered skewed and 'illogicial'. "Mina, what do you remember? Don't joke around here~" "I...I remember the Rune Knights..." The girl stammered, willing to answer now that Iris was a good foot from her and no longer shouting. "The ones Onē-chan beat...they were after me..." She winced, as she tried to remember something. Anything, to make the crazy squirrel lady leave her alone. "And...I remember my Mommy..." The girl began to tear up again. "The Rune Knights killed her...she told me to run...they killed my mommy!" At this point, the girl was flat out crying again, her face buried into Olivia's skirt as the tears poured out. The older woman took the girl in, gently wrapping her arms around her, rubbing her back. "Iris...." Olivia looked at her, her gaze frosty. "Ahh, that's what I wanted to know!" Iris clapped her hands twice- a probably sign of victory. "You're...definitely not suspicious!" Iris gave a thumbs up to Mina, fully accepting her. "I'm sorry for the trouble, but when I get suspicious, things get serious~" "No," Momoko snarked, "You're just an idiot." "You really kind of are, Iris." Olivia agreed. Jonas let out an exaggerated sigh as he forced himself up from his chair. In his swift movement, his cloak slipped off his shoulder, revealing several jagged scars on his shoulder. Molly, who was walking by, gasped and nearly dropped her drinks. "J-Jonas, what happened?" Jonas blinked, and saw his cloak was slipping and quickly slipped it back onto his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Molly, it's nothing." He said hastily, tiling his straw hat down over his face. "I'm heading out for the moment; Olivia, just charge it all to my tab!" Before the woman could even make a quip, he'd slipped out the door. "I'm really going to have to pull his tab soon...." The blonde concluded. Iris herself slowly began to walk over to a barstool...only to be grabbed by Momoko, whom yanked her back. "If you get smashed, then a calamity worse than the end of the world will begin. Don't even THINK about it." Iris' ears twitched; as she countered, "Stop trying to restrict me, blonde, mean Vivian!" "Molly, bring Iris something to drink." Olivia ordered, against Momoko's better judgement. The girl did as asked, walking into the bar counter and fixing a glass with her back turned to Iris, before wheeling around with a mug of golden liquid. "Here Iris, free of charge." She said cheerfully, sliding it towards the squirrel demon. Iris simply picked up the mug, taking a sip...only to be knocked out immediately; something utterly surprising. "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..." She'd...fallen asleep? Momoko simply sighed, burying her head back within her book. "Ah well. At least it keeps her quiet for a few hours. I'm still honestly surprised that it didn't bring down a goddamn meteor or something." "I slipped a sleeping agent into it." Molly said, smiling nonchalantly. The others shuddered slightly; Molly giving them a casual reminder that she and Olivia could poison them all at a moments notice. "Come on, Mina, Onē-chan will tuck you back in." Olivia cooed, taking Mina's hand and leading her back upstairs. "That should keep Iris asleep for several hours, you can get a bit more rest." The young girl took Olivia's hand, smiling despite herself as she was finally getting a break from Iris. ---- A sharp pain ran through Mina's mind momentarily- as she felt a perculiar set of brainwaves attempting to reach out for her, attempting to form a mind-meld between her and the one targetting her. "Hey, is this thing on?" A loud knocking sound could be heard- it seemed to be punching Mina's brain. "Can you hear me?" The voice...it sounded vaguely male. Mina jerked from her sleep; sitting bolt upright in bed. She'd been sleeping for several hours since drugging Iris, and by that time, everyone had retired to the bed. Her sudden movement, however, had made Olivia stir. "Mina-chan..." She murmured drowsily, her blue eyes half-opening. "Is...." She yawned, "everything alright?" "I'm going to the restroom, Onē-chan." The girl replied in a hushed voice, and Olivia, content with the answer, drifted off. Mina, meanwhile, slipped out of the bed, neatly avoiding every other girl as she exited he room, and slipped down into the darkness of the hall. "What could you possibly want right now, Crux?" The child snapped back at him mentally, projecting her own thoughts through the telepathy. "It's the middle of the night and now I have a migraine!" "Well, sorry, ms. smarty pants." The effiminate young man known as Crux Kouga sniped back at her. "I'll have you remember, you're taking far too long on this mission. You're supposed to go obtain crucial data on how the Akatsuki fight, not just nap and rest between great stonking tits!" "You'd be surprised how little these people ''do during the day when the dandelion isn't here!" Mina snapped back, snarling. "''Besides, don't get mad at me because the only decent pair of tits in our guild is currently chained to Anguis' operating table!" She actually went and pushed the 'Vivian' button. "I've been here three months and the only think useful I've seen is the drunkard named Jonas who sits around here was grievously wounded by ''something because dear Lord, those scars..." She was going off on a tangent. "Hmm, how intoxicated is he?" Crux finished his sentance with an inflection. "And what do those scars look like..." It seemed that Crux Kouga had his thinking cap on. "...I have a slight idea." Before going off on a rant, he focused, "You need to find the Hidden Tool of Akatsuki. Do NOT forget that." "''Get off my case, ya load!" The girl snapped again; her sweet demeanor was totally gone with this man and it was quite clear the cute appearance she put on for Olivia and the others was just an act. "I know what I'm doing. Besides, if you were anything resembling capable, you'd have done this yoursel...oh what do we have here?" She stopped in front of a bolted wooden door. "I think I just found something interesting after all, pretty boy." "Steal everything that isn't nailed down!" Crux urged her; he seemed more like a kid high on sugar in a candy store rather than a Guild Master of a Dark Guild proper- and that was exactly what 'he' was. "Tell me what it is; I can't see for crap right now." "Calm down, needle dick." Mina berated the Guild Master as she reached towards the rusted lock, shifting it up and letting it crash down. "Rusted..." She murmured aloud as she creaked the door open and walked in. A strange smell caught her nose; unidentifiable, like nothing she'd detected before. "I'm not sure where I am right now, Crux..." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadowy figure move into her vision....and she let out a shrill shriek. END